THE SOUL
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (CHAP 3 UP!) Kai,merupakan arwah gentayangan yang tak bisa berjalan pada 'dunianya' yang tenang. Semua karena Mingyu, adik satu-satunya. Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo-seorang mantan kekasih yang indigo, Kai mengungkap rahasia dibalik kematiannya. Lalu siapa Wonwoo? Lelaki yang seketika datang dan juga menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan./KAISOO/MEANIE/EXO/SEVENTEEN/Horror-Mistery/ RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**THE SOUL**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Fantasy, Brothership

Rate : T

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

Typo(s), alur maju mundur, sedikit membingungkan, tidak suka, jangan dibaca!

Disclamer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Plot, is mine

...

...

Kai, merupakan arwah gentayangan yang tak bisa berjalan pada 'dunianya' yang tenang. Semua karena Mingyu, adik satu-satunya. Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo-seorang mantan kekasih yang indigo, Kai mengungkap rahasia dibalik kematiannya. Lau siapa Wonwoo? Lelaki mencurigakan yang seketika datang dan juga menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan.

...

...

Tubuh lelaki itu seakan diciptakan tanpa ada harganya. Buktinya saja tanpa merasa enggan dirinya melempar tubuhnya dari balkon apartemen tua dilantai empat. Polusi suarapun Ia ciptakan kala tubuhnya menghantam bagian atas kap mobil yang entah disengaja atau tidak telah terparkir disana. Debuman kencang memekakkan telinga mengiringi tubuh yang menggelinding diatas kerasnya aspal. Matanya masih setengah terpejam kala merasakan cairan pekat mengalir dari lubang telinga dan hidungnya. Cairan itu menggenang, menciptakan noda-noda merah disekitar tubuhnya yang tak berdaya.

Saat ini tepat pukul 03.00 KST, dan langit Seoul masih terlihat gulita. Lelaki yang beberapa saat yang lalu menunjukkan atraksi yang tak pantas ditiru itu tersengal-sengal, berusaha mengambil napas meskipun terasa sesak dan berat. Dalam setengah kesadarannya ia berusaha menatap keatas. Bukan, bukan langit yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini, melainkan sosok hitam yang tengah mengamatinya dari balkon tempatnya terjun tadi.

Hanya beberapa saat netranya terfokus, kemudian dalam sekejap gelap menyergap . Bahkan semilir angin yang membelai kulit tan-nya pun seakan tak dapat ia rasakan. Karena pada saat itu juga, kesadarannya menghilang.

...

...

Ubin kayu berplitur coklat menjadi pemandangan yang menarik bagi lelaki bermata bulat itu untuk saat ini. Meskipun ia menatap sendu namun itu lebih baik dari pada harus menatap kesibukan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bukan apa-apa, ia melakukan hal itu semata untuk menyembunyikan bulatan kristal yang diproduksi netranya. Mungkin jika ia berkedip sekali saja, bulatan kristal itu akan meleleh dikedua pipi gembil pucat pasi miliknya.

Suasana semakin riuh seiring banyaknya orang-orang berdatangan hingga ia merasa tak nyaman. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan deraian serta isakan yang memilukan. Ia tak menyukainya. Ia lebih memilih memantapkan langkah meninggalkan rumah duka. Ia tak mau terlarut terlalu dalam pada jurang kepiluan yang harus ia emban.

Kaki pendeknya terus melangkah, membawa tubuh lesunya entah kemana. Kyungsoo tak begitu peduli jika dirinya akan berjalan jauh dari rumah, karena yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, bertemu Kai.

SRAK!

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Menarik napas sekali kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

Srak! Srak!

Suara gemerasak ini nyatanya membuat Kyungsoo terganggu. Ia mulai mengangkat kepala lalu menatap lurus kedepan. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya jalanan sepi dengan beberapa pohon besar disisi kanan dan kirinya. Itulah yang dipikirkan orang lain jika berada ditempat yang sama dengan lelaki mungil itu. Namun tidak bagi Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, bodoh!" ucapnya diantara kesunyian.

Detik pertama, tak ada jawaban. Namun detik berikutnya pohon besar yang berada dipaling ujung mulai bergoyang. Jika kalian sadar bahwa tak ada angin yang berhembus, pastilah keadaan seperti ini akan membuat bulu kuduk kalian merinding.

"Kyungsoo~"

Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya. Desisan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling tak ia sukai.

"Kyungsoo~"

"Jangan mengikutiku, Kai. Kau bisa pergi! Jangan pedulikan aku!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal. Ia tahu jika ini tak wajar. Kai baru saja selesai dikebumikan, dan sekarang-

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

-dia ada disini.

Penuh luka.

Penuh darah.

Dan...

Melayang.

Kyungsoo tahu jika ini pasti akan terjadi. Kai-nya mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Dan tak mengherankan jika arwahnya bergentayangan tak tentu arah, seperti sekarang.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. Karena lelaki bermata bulat itu memiliki keistimewaan dalam inderanya. Kyungso adalah seorang indigo.

"Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" ucap Kyungsoo berat, menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi lolos dari pangkal kerongkongannya. Hatinya sakit, dadanya sesak. Kai meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Tanpa firasat apapun. Dan Kyungsoo benci itu.

Sosok melayang dengan masih memakai sweater yang penuh noda darah itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, bukankah Kyungsoo ku tak seperti ini? Mengapa kau jadi manja sekali?" ucap Kai dibarengi guyonan khasnya. Hah! Disaat sudah menjadi arwah saja masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak manja! Aku hanya kesal" ucapnya mulai bergetar. Kai memudarkan senyumnya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Dirinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan cara yang tak terduga. Meskipun Kyungsoo masih dapat melihatnya, namun perasaan itu menjadi berbeda karena mereka berada didunia yang berbeda.

"Aku tak datang untuk ini, Kyungsoo. Jika kau mau berbaik hati padaku, maka kau akan tahu mengapa aku menjadi seperti sekarang" ucap Kai hambar.

Kyungsoo mengerut. Yah, ia baru menyadarinya. Seorang arwah yang mendatangi seseorang tidak untuk mengucapkan kata yang tak perlu. Yang dibutuhkan mereka hanyalah sebuah bantuan. Entah itu untuk mengungkap bagaimana tragedi arwah 'mereka' menjadi tak tenang, atau untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan. Namun bukan kesembarang orang, karena tak semua orang dapat melihat arwah transparan semacam Kai. Yang 'mereka' datangi hanyalah orang-orang berkemampuan lebih seperti Kyungsoo.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu berpikir sejenak. Menatap wujud Kai yang terlihat begitu kacau. Kembali ia menghela napas sekedar untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang kosong kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membantumu?" ucapnya datar, seolah tak peduli meskipun didalam hatinya ia begitu ingin melempar Kai dengan sepatu miliknya.

"Bukan siapa yang membunuhku, tapi apa motif _'seseorang'_ itu melakukan ini terhadapku"

...

...

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Kyungsoo baru saja memutar kunci besi. Membuka daun pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan sangat pelan. Bukannya ia takut jika orang tuanya akan bangun, karena nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah ini.

Lelaki itu melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Mengambil gelas kaca kemudian menuangkan air bening yang ada diatas meja kegelasnya. Kyungsoo meneguk airnya dengan begitu pelan, meninggalkan gelombang lembut pada gelasnya.

Kai hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo. Ia perhatikan tubuh mungil mantan kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Kyungsoo terlihat lelah karena tak ada rona merah dipipinya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memberi perhatian lagi? Atau menasehati Kyungsoo agar beristirahat dengan baik? Tidak, Kai tidak memiliki hak apapun atas itu. Dunia arwah berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Jika dunia manusia memiliki kebebasan terhadap apa yang akan manusia lakukan, maka hal itu tidak berlaku didunia arwah. Mereka memiliki batasan, dan hal itulah yang membuat Kai lebih memilih diam dan mengamati Kyungsoo dari jarak itu.

"Apa kau akan melayang saja disana?"

Suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap kakinya yang tak bersepatu mengambang diudara kemudian tersenyum hampa.

"Jika aku bisa, maka aku akan duduk dibangku sebelahmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kyungsoo berdehem. Ia hampir saja lupa jika Kai sudah tak dapat menyentuh benda-benda lagi seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba hening menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo dengan pemikirannya, dan Kai dengan perasaan kacaunya.

Krieet...Kriiett...!

Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh kearah yang sama ketika mendengar suara itu. Sebuah deritan memekakkan dari arah pintu dapur. Kyungsoo tak berteriak, namun ia mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan bocah berbaju putih dengan mata bolong itu bermain obeng disana? Bahkan Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika suara tawa cekikikan yang ditimbulkan bocah itu turut mengundang beberapa 'temannya' untuk bermain disana. Yah, sekumpulan bocah yang mati entah karena apa.

"Apa setiap hari kau melihat yang seperti itu?" Kai bertanya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Um" jawab lelaki mungil itu singkat. Kai mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Kyungsoo lalu menatap lekat mata bulat sayu miliknya. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hati kecil Kai saat itu. Sebuah penyesalan karena selama ini Kai tak pernah mempercayai segala cerita Kyungsoo mengenai makluk dari dunia lain macam 'mereka'. Ia selalu mengabaikan rasa takut Kyungsoo disaat-saat tertentu. Dan baru ia sadari jika melihat hal semacam ini setiap hari pasti menjadi beban tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian.

Kai melayang mendekat. Ah tidak, tidak benar-benar mendekat, karena Kai hanya memiliki jarak 1 meter paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan satu orang"

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya kala mendengar ucapan Kai "Siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Adikku"

"Mingyu?" tebak Kyungsoo cepat, dan dibalas anggukan mantab dari arwah Kai.

"Apa kau sedang mencurigai orang yang salah? Bukankah kau sangat menyayangi Mingyu? Bagaimana bisa kau mencurigainya?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh antusias. Entahlah perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Menurut Kyungsoo ini menarik. Kai adalah seorang hyung yang memiliki kepribadian baik dalam mendidik Mingyu, satu-satunya adiknya. Dan tiba-tiba kecurigaan tak berdasar ini muncul. Benar-benar membuat penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa jika kematianku ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu" ucap Kai ragu. Yah, dia ragu ketika menyebut nama adik kesayangannya itu dalam kasus kematiannya. Namun perasaan makluk transparan semacam dirinya tak mungkin salah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih, lalu Kai mengangguk "Baiklah. Kita cari tahu besok pagi."

...

...

Kyungsoo sudah rapi. Sweater berwarna baby blue yang sedikit kebesaran terlihat begitu manis ia kenakan. Kai melayang mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan beberapa bocah dengan mata bolong yang semalam bermain didepan pintu dapur belum juga pergi. Mengabaikan keberadaan bocah-bocah itu, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju meja makan, mencomot sepotong roti dan juga menuang susu putihyang baru ia ambil dari kulkas kegelas. Buru-buru ia mengunyah rotinya, dan menegak habis susunya. Kai hanya diam, mengamati setiap gerakan dan segala polah tingkah Kyungsoo tanpa suara.

"Kita pergi sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu mulai melangkah keluar rumah. Menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak disamping televisi kemudian berjalan cepat menuju garasi. Kai mengikutinya dengan tenang, tanpa suara dan juga protes berkepanjangan seperti halnya ketika ia masih hidup dulu. Jika dulu Kai akan memperhatikan Kyungsoo mulai darihal-hal kecil, menasehati Kyungsoo jika lelaki bermata bulat itu makan tak teratur, dan mengambil alih kemudi jika akan pergi keluar, sekarang hal itu tak berlaku lagi. Begitu menyedihkan memang, namun Kyungsoo harus kuat. Dia bukan lelaki cengeng yang akan menangis meraung setelah apa yang dilakukan Kai terhadapnya menyakiti hati beserta jantungnya sekalipun.

"Apa kau selalu makan seperti itu?" Kai membuka suara setelah beberapa lama berada didalam satu mobil dengan Kyungsoo.

Yang ditanya berdehem sebentar kemudian menjawab"Iya."

"Kau tak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku." Kai berkata tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Ia memang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, namun tubuhnya tak bersentuhan dengan bantalan kursi. Kai tetap terlihat samar dan melayang.

"Aku lebih suka seperti itu." jawab Kyungsoo datar. Kai tak mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi hingga suasana kembali hening. Sedikit aneh saat suasana menjadi canggung, namun mereka mencoba mengabaikannya. Yang ada sekarang bukanlah hubungan sepasang kekasih seperti biasanya, melainkan hanya partner. Ya, partner kerja sementara.

"Disana" ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat, dan Kyungsoo mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Jadi Mingyu tinggal disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan bangunan tinggi itu. Netranya yang bening mengamati bangunan itu dengan seksama. Apartemen ini memang tak memiliki lantai sebenyak gedung disamping kanan dan kirinya, namun terlihat elegan. Sangat menunjukkan bagaimana kehidupan keluarga Kim yang tercukupi.

"Begitulah. Sebaiknya kita segera turun dan menuju keapartemennya" ucap Kai lalu menghilang, menembus pintu mobil dalam hitungan detik. Kyungsoo terkesiap, namun ia mencoba membiasakan dirinya. Sekarang Kai adalah arwah, bukankah hal semacam itu sudah wajar? Toh Kyungsoo juga sering mendapati hal-hal semacam itu.

Kai melayang, berjalan didepan Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Mulai masuk kedalam lobi apartemen dan berbelok kekiri, dimana ada sebuah lift yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai-lantai diatasnya.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, sejak kapan Mingyu mulai tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka berada didalam lift. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka, untuk itulah Kyungsoo berani bertanya pada Kai.

"Satu bulan yang lalu" jawabnya.

"Kau tak menanyakan apa alasannya?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang ada disampingnya. Ia penasaran, karena setahunya Mingyu adalah anak yang tak bisa jauh dari Kai.

"Karena dia sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah. Gurunya bilang akan ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang menyibukkan, dan Mingyu tidak bisa jika harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mengejar bis untuk bisa sampai kesekolah sebelum jam pertama dimulai"

"Begitu ya" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Sekilas memang tak ada yang aneh dengan alasan itu. Namun jika dipikirkan kembali, maka ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengganjal. Coba saja pikir, bukankah selama dua tahun (sebelum naik kekelas tiga) Mingyu juga selalu melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya? Maksudnya, bukankah Mingyu juga akan bangun pagi dan mengejar bis untuk bisa sampai kesekolah sebelum jam pertama dimulai? Dan dua tahun seharusnya bisa membuat Mingyu terbiasa. Tapi mengapa alasan itu yang dibuat untuk menghindari Kai? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bocah itu?

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu Mingyu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, semakin penasaran.

"Tiga hari yang lalu" jawab Kai tanpa ragu.

Kyungsoo berpikir sesaat. Ia mulai merasa aneh. Tapi ia tak mengucapkannya pada Kai, karena belum ada satu buktipun yang mengatakan jika kasusnya bersumber dari Mingyu.

'Hiks...Hiks...'

Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya saat mendengar suara wanita menangis. Mata bulatnya mengedar dan menemukan seorang wanita berbaju putih tengah terduduk dilantai lift. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai hingga menutupi satu kakinya yang putus. Darah yang keluar dari luka itu mengenang kemana-mana. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat wajah wanita itu. Dia terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan bagian pipinya yang mengelupas.

"Jadi dia penyebabnya" ucap Kai setengah berbisik. Kyungsoo melirik Kai, kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa?'

"Mingyu selalu mengatakan jika dia takut menaiki lift disini. Dia bilang ada hal yang mengusik telinganya ketika tiba-tiba suara tangis itu datang" Kai terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan wajah adiknya yang terlihat lucu ketika sedang ketakutan.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang masih terduduk didepan pintu lift, Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan dengan tenang keluar. Melangkah mantap mencari pintu kamar dengan angka 97 yang tertempel didepannya.

"Itu dia" ucap Kai bersemangat.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Kai. Ia merasa agak bingung, namun setelah Kai menunjuk salah satu pot bunga yang ada disudut lorong barulah Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Kau sangat mengenal siapa adikmu, Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik sebuah kunci yang tersembunyi dibalik kerikil didalam pot. Senyum Kai mengembang, ada rasa bangga didalam dirinya karena perhatiannya pada Mingyu tak sia-sia.

Ceklek

Kyungsoo memutar kunci pada lubang pintu.

Terbuka.

Kai masuk terlebih dulu berniat menunjukkan letak saklar lampu pada Kyungsoo. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati lampu ruangan yang menyala terang. Dan juga, seorang lelaki kurus yang tengah berdiri tegak ditengah ruang tamu.

"Wonwoo" gumam Kai lirih.

...

...

TBC

...

Anyeong...readers tercintaah...

JongSoo balik membawa fic genre Horor Tragedy

Ini Fic pertama yang mengangkat kisah KaiSoo-Meanie :D (Dua couple Favorit JongSoo, yeaah!)

Awalnya ini akan jadi two shoot, tapi mungkin akan jadi tree shoot karena alurnya yang sedikit ribet.

Btw 3 Fic yang juga sedang TBC itu masih belum bisa dilanjutin. JongSoo bener-bener lagi gak ada mood buat lanjut itu. Selain sibuk, JongSoo mati ide. Seriusan!

Jadi kalau diantara reders-nim ada yang mau kasih saran maupun nyumbang ide, boleh kok chat ke BBM atau Ig (Cek bio ya )

Ini masih Prolog, nanti kalau ada yang suka, akan dilanjut.

Kalau egk, mungkin akan dihapus..

Riview plis...

Gumawo...


	2. Chapter 2

Satu bulan sebelum Kai tewas.

Minggu pagi, seperti biasa. Kai masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Ia lembur hingga dini hari dan dirinya baru terpejam beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika biasanya Mingyu akan berisik membangunkan hyung-nya, untuk kali ini tidak. Mingyu lebih memilih bangun diam-diam dan menyiapkan sarapannya sendirian.

Cling

Ponselnya berdering.

Remaja 18 tahun itu menyipitkan mata saat membaca isi pesan.

' _Kau masih mengingat yang aku katakan, bukan?'_

Begitu isi pesannya.

Mingyu gelagapan. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Bahkan roti panggang yang hendak mendarat kedalam mulutnya ia lempar keatas piring begitu saja.

Buru-buru Mingyu berjalan kearah kamar Kai. Membuka pintunya dengan kasar kemudian menyelinap masuk tanpa permisi.

"Hyung" Mingyu menggoyang tubuh Kai. Tidak sekeras biasanya, tapi cukup mengusik tidur lelaki berstatus sebagai kakak Mingyu itu.

"Hyung...kau tidak kerja _'kan_ hari ini?" Mingyu merangkak kesisi ranjang hingga setengah tubuhnya berada diatas gundukan berbalut selimut.

"Hyuuungg~" Mingyu kembali menggoyang tubuh Kai karena tak juga mendapat respon.

"Ck, berisik. Pergi sana!" balas Kai masih diposisinya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak. Ini kan hari minggu, bodoh!" Kai menjawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Mendengar ucapan itu Mingyu menghela napas lega. Baguslah, setidaknya Kai hyung akan berada dirumah seharian ini.

Ah, tidak!

Mana mungkin Kai hyung akan dirumah jika sedang tidak bekerja. Dia pasti akan menemui Kyungsoo hyung diapartemennya.

"Kau...tidak akan pergi menemui Kyungsoo hyung juga _'kan_?" tanya Mingyu ragu-ragu.

Kai buru-buru menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepalanya ketika mendengar Mingyu menyebut nama Kyungsoo "Tentu saja aku akan menemuinya. Wae?" Kai memicing, memberi tatapan curiga pada Mingyu. Jika bocah tengik ini sudah menyebut nama Kyungsoo, maka sesuatu pasti akan terjadi padanya. Mingyu itu bocah jahil dan tidak bisa diam, dan Kai sangat mengantisipasi kalau-kalau adiknya yang satu ini mendekati Kyungsoo. Bisa bahaya nanti.

"Tak bisakah kau hanya dirumah saja hari ini?" ucap Mingyu mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya. Kai bergidik jika Mingyu sudah bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ish! Kau ini kenapa? Kau lupa minum obatmu, huh?" Kai menyentak tubuh Mingyu yang masih menindih setengah tubuhnya. Mingyu terkesiap, gerakan mendadak dari Kai membuatnya hampir jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

"Pokoknya kau harus berada dirumah hari ini!" ucap Mingyu dengan nada memperingati.

"Yak! Kau..." Kai masih akan menjitak kepala adiknya yang kurang ajar ini sebelum suara dering ponsel menghentikannya.

Cling!

Itu ponsel Mingyu yang berdering. Tanpa mempedulikan raut muka kesal dari Kai, Mingyu lebih memilih membuka isi pesannya. Satu kalimat yang baru ia baca berhasil membuat matanya melebar seketika.

' _Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!'_

Mingyu merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Matanya menatap layar ponsel dengan kosong. Tanpa melihat kearah hyungnya, bibir Mingyu bergerak mengeluarkan perkataan yang tak dimengerti oleh Kai.

"Aku mohon hyung, dengarkan aku kali ini saja"

...

...

 **THE SOUL**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Yoon Jeonghan, Park Chanyeol

...

Kim Jong Soo 1214

...

Present

...

...

"Anyeonghaseyo" Kyungsoo membungkuk sedikit, memberi salam. Lelaki kurus itu juga membungkuk. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tidak enak karena memergoki lelaki itu tengah menghapus butiran yang mengenang pada kelopak matanya.

"Kau teman Mingyu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah pandangan mereka bertemu.

Lelaki kurus itu mengangguk "Jeon Wonwoo imnida" lalu senyum tipis tercipta disana.

"Aku tahu" ucap Kyungsoo setelahnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan kening. Darimana lelaki mungil itu mengetahui dirinya, sedangkan mereka baru saja bertemu. Ah...tak tahu saja jika Kyungsoo mengetahui nama Wonwoo dari Kai.

"Aku Kyungsoo, teman Kai" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Teman?" Kai hendak protes pada Kyungsoo sebelum tatapan tajam itu mengarah pada kedua mata Kai. Aish! Kyungsoonya ini mengapa menjadi galak sekali, padahal ia _'kan_ masih kekasih Kyungsoo hingga saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah berada tepat disamping Wonwoo. Jika dilihat-lihat, remaja ini terlihat begitu manis. Tubuhnya yang tinggi serta kulitnya yang putih menjadi nilai _plus_ untuknya. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo merasa jika berdiri disamping Wonwoo, ia berubah menjadi kurcaci kecil dalam sekejap.

"Mencari Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo lirih. Kyungsoo kembali mengerut. Mengapa mencari Mingyu kesini? Bukankah seharusnya ia mencari Mingyu dirumahnya? Rumah Kai sedang berduka, dan pastilah seluruh keluarga besar Kai tengah berkumpul disana, termasuk Mingyu.

"Dihari kematian Kai hyung Mingyu menghilang" suara Wonwoo mulai bergetar "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" lanjutnya lagi. Kyungsoo melongo mendengar penuturan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Untuk itulah ia melirik pada Kai, mencoba mencari penjelasan. Ketika Kai mengangguk barulah Kyungsoo dapat mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Untuk itulah aku memintamu membantuku memecahkan masalah ini" ucap Kai disela-sela kebingungan Kyungsoo.

Astaga, mengapa Kai tak bilang jika Mingyu menghilang? Jika seperti ini masalahnya pasti akan menjadi rumit dan sulit.

"Kau sudah menghubungi teman-teman Mingyu?" Kyungsoo berusaha meredakan rasa terkejutnya dengan bertanya pada Wonwoo.

"Sudah. Dan tak satupun dari mereka yang mengetahuinya"

"Hihihihihi..." ketika Wonwoo selesai bicara tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara cekikikan menggema diruangan itu. Kyungsoo tahu jika itu adalah suara dari seorang bocah yang tengah bergelantungan diatap apartemen. Bocah dengan kepala nyaris putus serta gigi runcing yang jarang-jarang. Mencoba mengabaikan hal itu, Kyungsoo kembali berkonsentrasi pada Wonwoo.

"Ada seorang teman Mingyu yang mengatakan jika Mingyu selalu bertingkah aneh beberapa hari terakhir"

Kai mendekat dan berdiri disamping Kyungsoo setelah mendengar penuturan Wonwoo. Ia penasaran dengan apa maksud lelaki kurus itu

"Aneh? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mingyu selalu memegang ponselnya tanpa berhenti. Dan ketika ponselnya berdering ia akan segera memeriksanya dengan wajah gugup" terang Wonwoo "Mingyu tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya"

Kai mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Wonwoo. Mingyu memang tak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya. Mingyu itu tipe bocah cuek yang tak terlalu peduli dengan 'dunia maya' seperti SNS. Dan jika sikapnya berubah pastilah ada penyebabnya.

"Tanyakan pada Wonwoo, apa Mingyu pernah menceritakan sesuatu padanya?" Kai berkata pelan, namun Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa Mingyu pernah bercerita atau mengatakan padamu tentang suatu hal?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu. Dan respon Wonwoo diluar perkiraan. Lelaki kurus itu menunjukkan gelagat aneh yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh Kyungsoo.

"Um...apa maksud hyung tentang suatu larangan-larangan aneh dan perkataan tak wajar dari Mingyu?" Wonwoo berucap takut-takut. Menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo seolah meminta perlindungan. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Kaipun juga merasakan jika ada sesuatu dengan lelaki itu.

"Coba ceritakan" Kyungsoo menuntun Wonwoo agar duduk disofa. Ia sudah sangat siap mendengar cerita Wonwoo yang 'mungkin' akan menjadi titik terang. Seperti yang diduga, Wonwoopun bercerita meskipun ada sedikit ragu dan juga rasa takut dalam dirinya.

...

...

"Mau kemana?" Mingyu bertanya antusias kala melihat Kai sudah rapi dengan kemeja lengan pendek juga celana selututnya.

"Jalan-jalan. Wae?" jawab Kai enteng sambil memakai sepatu miliknya.

"Bersama Kyungsoo hyung?" tanyanya lagi. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersender pada sofa panjang didepan televisi, mengarahkan pandangannya pada hyung satu-satunya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kai lagi acuh tak acuh.

"Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu keluar? Mengapa kau tak mendengarku?" Mingyu bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mendekati Kai dengan langkah buru-buru.

Kai juga berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu dengan sigap...

Cletak!

Satu jitakan mendarat tepat dikepala Mingyu hingga membuat remaja kelebihan tinggi badan itu mengaduh.

"Yak! Aku ini hyungmu. Sejak kapan kau mulai berani mengaturku, huh? Dasar bocah nakal" Kai bersulut, sedangkan Mingyu gelagapan. Bahkan rasa sakit yang baru saja ia rasakan hilang begitu saja ketika Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Diluar bahaya, hyung. Sebaiknya kau dirumah saja" Mingyu merajuk. Namun perkataannya itu justru membuat Kai menahan tawa.

"Pfft...bahaya apanya? Justru cuaca diluar sedang sangat bagus. Kau ini kenapa, aneh sekali" Kai mengabaikan Mingyu yang tengah mendumel lalu berjalan keluar rumah, benar-benar meninggalkan Mingyu.

Ada rasa gelisah didalam hati remaja itu, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Kai sudah bersikap seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku, hyung" lirihnya hampa.

...

...

Kyungsoo itu pendengar yang baik. Ia menangkap segala sesuatu yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo tanpa tertinggal satu katapun. Mulai dari cerita tentang keanehan Mingyu dua bulan terakhir, larangan-larangan aneh yang sering Mingyu ucapkan pada dirinya, juga perkataan tak masuk akal yang sering membuat Wonwoo bingung.

Kai menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah. Cerita Wonwoo sama persis seperti apa yang pernah ia alami. Bahkan sikap serta keanehan yang ditunjukkan Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo juga pernah ditunjukkan pada dirinya sebelum ia tewas.

"Mingyu juga pernah berkata seperti itu padaku" ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo mendengar, namun ia tak menoleh. Akan sangat aneh bagi Wonwoo jika Kyungsoo merespon perkataan makluk tak kasat mata macam Kai.

"Berarti yang menjadi kuncinya adalah ponsel" Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan hingga Kai serta Wonwoo menatapnya penuh tanya "Bukankah sebelum Mingyu menghilang dan Kai tewas, Mingyu menjadi sering memegang ponselnya? Aku curiga ada sesuatu dengan pesan-pesan itu" lanjutnya.

"Percuma. Mingyu selalu menghapus pesannya sesaat setelah membacanya. Lagipula ponselnya tak berada pada Mingyu dihari ia menghilang" ucap Wonwoo hampa. Matanya mengabur ketika kabut air mulai memebuhi kelopaknya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Sepertinya Wonwoo mengetahui suatu hal yang lain.

"Ponselnya ada pada Jeonghan hyung"

...

...

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya pada sebuah gedung tua dipinggir kota. Wonwoo menceritakan siapa itu Jeonghan dan apa sangkut pautnya dengan Mingyu. Dengan keyakinan besar membantu menemukan Mingyu-dan juga mengungkap kronologi kematian Kai- Kyungsoo memututuskan untuk mengikutsertakan Wonwoo dalam misi. Wonwoo itu seperti 'kunci' yang mengetahui jalan harus kemana saja Kyungsoo pergi. Sekarang yang menjadi PR adalah bagaimana cara menemukan 'gembok'nya agar semuanya dapat terungkap dengan cepat.

Bukan perkara mudah memang, karena kejadian ini begitu beruntut dan rumit. Kyungsoo kira Wonwoo akan mengetahui segalanya, tapi dugaanya salah setelah lelaki kurus itu menyebut satu nama yang lain, Jeonghan.

Kai menurut saja apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo, toh memang hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia dan juga makluk tak kasat mata sepertinya. Ia tak banyak protes ketika pada akhirnya Wonwoo ikut didalam urusannya. Yang terpenting bukan siapa saja yang terlibat, melainkan penyelesaian atas segalanya.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan Kai melihatnya.

"Mari masuk" ajak Wonwoo setengah tak bersemangat.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah pelan Wonwoo, begitupun Kai. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar ketika mendapati beberapa arwah melayang cepat dengan tawanya yang menggema berada disebelahnya.

Tak hanya itu, didepan pintu loby ada seorang wanita tua membawa kain rajutan usang ditangannya. Wanita tua itu tersenyum ramah awalnya, namun tiba-tiba senyumnya luntur karena bibir dan wajah wanita tua itu meleleh seperti terbakar. Bahkan suara erangan kesakitannya membuat gendang telinga Kyungsoo seakan mau pecah. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sesaat dan mendapati lelaki mungil itu berjalan sambil menunduk takut.

Kai sangat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo itu penakut meskipun hampir setiap hari Kyungsoo melihat makluk-makluk yang terikat waktu seperti itu. Ya, makluk-makluk terikat waktu yang tak dapat berjalan kealamnya dengan tenang karena suatu kejadian. Seperti halnya Kai.

"Jeonghan tinggal diujung lorong" ucap Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo. Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu tua berwarna coklat dua kali, kemudian mendengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Astaga!"

Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang ketika pintu itu dibuka. Bukan wajah Jeonghan yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan makluk berambut gimbal yang menggantung diatas pintu. Sesosok dengan rahang terbuka lebar dan lelehan darah segar disana. Tulang rahangnya yang menyembul keluar seolah menjerit meminta tolong. Kyungsoo mengetahui jika sosok itu tengah kesakitan karena terjepit pintu beton setiap hari. Ah...beginikah tempat tinggal Jeonghan? Begitu mengerikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo ketika menyadari raut muka Kyungsoo yang terkejut setengah takut. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo sebenarnya, Kai yang sesama makluk tak kasat matapun harus memundurkan satu langkahnya kebelakang ketika melihat makluk itu.

"T-tidak"

"Kau Wonwoo?" lelaki berwajah kalem si pemilik apartemen bertanya antusias.

Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kemudian tersenyum tipis "Benar"

"Masuklah"

...

...

' _Hyung, jangan makan apapun diluar!'_

' _Hyung, jangan membeli minuman diujung jalan!'_

' _Hyung, cepat pulang!'_

"Ck! Menyebalkan sekali"

"Siapa?"

"Mingyu"

"Mingyu? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyeruput _bubble tea_ yang baru dibelikan Kai untuknya. Saat ini ia tengah menselonjorkan kakinya diatas rumput hijau dekat bukit, dan Kai duduk tepat disampingnya.

Kai mengedikkan bahu "Entahlah, sejak pagi tingkahnya aneh"

"Apa dia baru putus dengan kekasihnya?" Kyungsoo menebak dengan tawa yang hampir meledak. Melihat remaja sewot seperti itu biasanya penyebabnya hanya satu, putus cinta.

"Mungkin saja, hehe" Kai nyengir ketika membayangkan sikap aneh Mingyu disebabkan oleh putus cinta. Dasar anak-anak.

Cling!

' _Banyak orang yang sedang mengawasimu, hyung. Cepat pulang!'_

Kai buru-buru mematikan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Mingyu. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Jika Mingyu sedang mengajaknya bercanda, maka Kai sedang tidak dalam mood yang tepat.

"Mingyu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

"Aku rasa Mingyu sedang menghawatirkanmu"

"Dia itu bocah aneh, Kyungie. Untuk alasan apa dia menghawatirkanku? Biasanya saja dia akan bersorak heboh jika mengetahui aku tak dirumah" Kai berucap sambil menatap jauh hamparan hijau didepannya.

"Eiy, dia itu _'kan_ adikmu. Bukankah perasaan khawatir itu bisa datang kapan saja ketika firasatnya sedang tak baik?"

Kai terdiam merenungkan kalimat yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Kai lirih, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

...

...

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Jeonghan acuh. Sikapnya ini membuat dua manusia dan satu makluk tak kasat mata itu kebingungan. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Jeonghan menyambut mereka dengan hangat, dan sikap itu berubah hanya karena pertanyaan 'Dimana Mingyu?'

"Aku tahu jika Mingyu menitipkan ponselnya padamu. Jadi kau pasti tahu dimana dia" Wonwoo berkata sinis.

"Aku bilang aku tak tahu! Mingyu memang menitipkan ponselnya, tetapi aku tak tahu dia dimana!" Jeonghan berkata dengan sedikit meninggikan suara. Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat itu juga seolah sedang menahan amarah. Kyungsoo dan Kai semakin tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Kalau begitu dimana ponselnya?" Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Jeonghan, meminta ponsel.

Bukannya merespon, lelaki yang semula berwajah sekalem malaikat itu justru mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Untuk apa?"

"Ini darurat! Mingyu menghilang dan seharusnya kau khawatir akan hal itu"

Deg

Jeonghan merasakan dadanya tertohok. Ia memang sudah mengetahui kabar Mingyu menghilang dan kakaknya-Kai- yang meninggal. Ia bahkan jauh lebih khawatir dari yang bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang, hanya saja ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Aku tahu" jawabnya enteng kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Lelaki itu berjalan kearah meja nakas disudut ruangan dan mengambil benda berbentuk kotak, ponsel Mingyu.

"Aku tak berani membuka apapun dari ponselnya. Mingyu melarangku" ucap Jeonghan sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Wonwoo. Lelaki kurus itu menerimanya kemudian menggeser layarnya. Ia langsung berkutat, mencari-cari isi pesan yang 'mungkin' dapat menjadi petunjuk.

"Tak ada satu pesanpun disini" ucapnya datar

"Coba kulihat" ucap Kyungsoo, dan Wonwoo memberikan ponsel itu padanya.

Kyungsoo mengecek kotak masuk, mailbox, juga pesan terkirim. Memang tak ditemui petunjuk apapun. Namun ketika Kyungsoo memeriksa daftar panggilan, ada sebuah nomor yang berturut-turut menghubungi Mingyu.

"Nomor itu..." Kai menggantung ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. Jika tak ada Wonwoo dan Jeonghan, pasti lelaki bermata bulat itu akan memberondong Kai dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang menangkap gelagat aneh dari Kyungsoo.

"Ini" lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada lelaki kurus itu.

"Ini nomor Chanyeol hyung" ucap Jeonghan setelah melihat layar ponselnya "Dia saudara tiri Mingyu dan Kai hyung"

...

...

Dua bulan sebelumnya...

"Apa Eomma dirumah?" tanya Mingyu pada seorang lelaki berwajah tegas yang tengah duduk didepan televisi.

"Tidak" jawabnya datar.

"Kemana?" Mingyu meletakkan dua buah kantung plastik yang ia bawa keatas meja.

"Tidak tahu"

Mingyu mengangguk, memaklumi. Kakak tirinya ini memang berkepribadian dingin. Sejak Eomma-nya menikah dengan Tuan Park-Ayah Chanyeol- Mingyu jadi sering mampir dan membawakan beberapa camilan untuk Eomma-nyasepulang sekolah. Tapi ya begitulah, ia sering tak bertemu dengan Eomma-nya dan justru sambutan dingin dari Chanyeol yang ia dapat. Padahal Kai sudah sering menasehati Mingyu agar tak sering mampir kerumah Eomma-nya yang baru karena keluarga Park memiliki sifat yang tak hangat. Namun itulah Mingyu, segala ucapan Kai hanya lewat ditelinganya saja, tak pernah ada yang nyangkut.

Mingyu berjalan pelan menuju dapur, berniat mengambil minum. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh dari balik kulkas. Tak biasanya ada bungkusan disana, apa mungkin punya seseorang yang terjatuh? begitu pikir Mingyu.

Tanpa memikirkan hal lain, Mingyu memungut bungkusan itu. Mengamati kotak berwarna merah muda bermotif hati dengan seksama.

"Manis" lirihnya sambil menahan tawa. Mingyu berpikir jika ini adalah kotak pemberian dari fans Chanyeol. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Chanyeol adalah seorang idola dikampusnya. Sudah barang tentu banyak dari gadis-gadis yang menyukai Chanyeol. Dan bungkusan bernuansa merah muda seperti ini adalah salah satu dari ratusan usaha gadis-gadis itu untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Namun ketika Mingyu membuka isi kotak itu betapa terkejutnya dia. Mingyu menahan napas kala bau busuk menerjang lubang hidungnya. Bau amis darah yang mengering menunjukkan sudah berapa lama potongan telapak tangan itu tersimpan disana.

Sret!

Mingyu terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba kotak itu diambil paksa oleh Chanyeol. Tatapan tajam yang menunjukkan raut ketidaksukaan itu tertangkap jelas oleh Mingyu.

"Jangan. Pernah. Menyentuh. Apapun. Dirumah ini!" desis Chanyeol.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Desisan peringatan itu lebih menakutkan dari pada desisan kemarahan wali kelasnya ketika mendapatinya membolos.

"M-mian" lirih Mingyu. Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya tatapan tajam yang masih setia mengintimidasi sang saudara tiri.

Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan tak suka, akhirnya lelaki 18 tahun itu melangkah menjauh. Segera mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan keluar rumah tanpa berpamitan dan tanpa bertemu dengan Eomma-nya terlebih dahulu. Apa yang baru saja ia temukan dan juga sikap Chanyeol yang mengerikan membuat nyalinya ciut.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari, kepergiannya meninggalkan senyum remeh dari Chanyeol.

"Target selanjutnya" lalu mengelus kotaknya dengan perlahan.

...

...

TBC

...

Tuh kan bener, dua chap aja gak cukup haha...

Fast Update nih buat kalian :D Nggak jadi dihapus, walaupun responnya gak terlalu bagus tapi kalian menguatkan hatiku untuk tetap melanjutkan ini. Gumawo...peluk sini XOXO

Ada cast baru lagi buat penguat alur cerita.

JongSoo rasa ini genre-nya bukan Horror-tragedy tapi horror-mistery karena terlalu banyak tebak-tebakkan didalamnya. Dan suasana horror-nya nggak begitu terasa kan? Karena ternyata susah bikin alur dengan genre ini. Harus ngepas-ngepasin sama suasana dan kondisi cerita. Tapi menantang/eh/

Mungkin chap depan sudah End karena dichap ini sudah mulai keliatan konfliknya. Yang jadi pertanyaan, apa hubungan Jeonghan dan Chanyeol dengan menghilangnya Mingyu? Kenapa Mingyu menghilang pas kematian Kai?

Ada yang tahu? Ada yang mau nebak? Kalau ada yang bener Jongsoo fast update deh sebagai hadiahnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Tidak semua orang mati memiliki cahaya dalam perjalanannya_

 _Hanya beberapa..._

' _Mereka' yang mati masih berada disekitar kita_

 _Tak terlihat, namun dapat dirasakan_

 _Karena mereka adalah 'makluk terikat waktu'_

 _Yang tak dapat berjalan kedalam 'dunianya' yang tenang_

...

THE SOUL

Kaisoo - Meanie

...

Kim Jong Soo 1214

...

Present

...

...

Kyungsoo mengerut mendengar Jeonghan menyebut nama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan dari Kai tapi dari orang lain. Kyungsoo memasang wajah serius, mengingat siapa sosok Chanyeol karena dirinya merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Wonwoo berucap hingga membuat Kyungsoo juga Jeonghan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si lelaki kurus. "Aku pernah mendengar Mingyu menyebut nama itu sebelumnya"

Kai yang sedari tadi bergelut dengan pikirannya juga ikut menatap Wonwoo ketika remaja itu berucap semangat.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng "Tapi Mingyu pernah bilang jika Chanyeol berbahaya."

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau katakan?" Jeonghan memberi reaksi tak terima. Lelaki berwajah manis itu menatap tak suka pada Wonwoo "Chanyeol hyung itu orang baik. Mana bisa kau berkata seperti itu." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, tapi Mingyu yang bilang!" sambar Wonwoo tak kalah cepat.

"Tapi kenapa? Berbahaya bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mencoba mencari tahu lebih lanjut meskipun dua bocah didepannya ini tak juga berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang sebenarnya mengganggu. Entah hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau Wonwoo dan Jeonghan benar-benar seperti teman tapi musuh. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa berada disana lebih lama lagi, dirinya sudah mual dan pusing. Terlalu banyak makluk tak kasat mata yang sedari tadi berkeliaran disampingnya. Dan juga bau amis darah dari wanita berkaki buntung disudut ruangan membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin muntah saja.

"Mingyu pernah berkata padaku jika kakak tirinya berbahaya. Awalnya aku hanya menganggap itu guyonan saja karena raut wajah Mingyu sama sekali tak meyakinkan ketika bercerita. Namun seiring dirinya mengetahui siapa itu Chanyeol, Mingyu akan semakin menunjukkan raut ketakutannya."

"Apa Chanyeol berbuat sesuatu padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi terakhir kali aku menemui Mingyu, dia berada dalam keadaan kacau di apartemennya."

"Hah! Kau pintar sekali mengarang cerita Jeon Wonwoo" sinis Jeonghan yang kini sudah bersandar pada nakas didepan tempat duduk Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo.

Mendengar ucapan itu Wonwoopun mengarahan pandangannya tak suka.

"Aku tidak mengarang cerita, ini fakta. Aku mengenal Mingyu jauh lebih baik darimu!"

"Oh ya? Katakan itu padaku jika kau benar-benar sudah mengenal baik siapa Mingyu." Jeonghan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Wonwoo meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai tersentak kaget.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki memori yang buruk. Kau melupakan hal penting hingga kau berpura-pura seperti ini" Jeonghan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo "Kau tahu Jeon Wonwoo, bahkan aku sudah cukup sabar untuk berdiam diri tapi sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi." ucapnya menekan suara.

Wonwoo menatap tak suka pada Jeonghan. Ia sangat membenci lelaki itu. Ia sangat benci karena Mingyu lebih percaya pada Jeonghan dari pada dirinya.

Jeonghan tersenyum menang melihat reaksi Wonwoo, kemudian beralih menatap Kyungsoo "Haruskah aku mengatakannya agar semuanya selesai?"

...

...

"Kau itu brengsek! Kau jahat!"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan?" senyum kekecewaan tercetak jelas diwajah pucatnya "Aku tidak bodoh, Kim Mingyu!"

"Wonwoo, tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan seperti ini." Mingyu berusaha menggapai tangan Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Angin yang berhembus kencang nyatanya membuat telapak tangannya semakin berkeringat. Mingyu itu phobia ketinggian, jadi ia harus ekstra sabar jika menginginkan Wonwoo tak menerjunkan diri kedalam sungai Han.

"Jangan mendekat!" gertak Wonwoo membuat Mingyu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia terkejut dengan sentakan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, eoh? Ini sama sekali bukan _style-_ mu. Turun!" Mingyu meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Wonwoo menatap tak suka.

Mingyu berdehem ketika menyadari tatapan Wonwoo. Hanya beberapa saat karena tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dengan susah payah Mingyu meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Membaca isi pesan yang membuat matanya melebar seketika.

" _Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Kim Mingyu. Atau Kai yang akan menjadi penggantimu!"_

Wajah Mingyu pucat seketika. Disisi lain ia tak bisa meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri, namun ia juga tak bisa jika melihat kakaknya mati ditangan orang itu. Sudah cukup Eommanya yang mati, jangan kakaknya.

"Pergi saja bersama Jeonghan! Bukankah kau bilang dia lebih bisa mendengarkan larangan-larangan anehmu itu dari pada aku, huh?" dan suara serak Wonwoo menyita atensinya, menyadarkan Mingyu dari pikiran rumit yang hampir membuatnya gila.

"Aku dan Jeonghan hanya berteman, Wonu. Dan tentang larangan-larangan itu karena aku menginginkan kau aman, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jeonghan."

"Benarkah? Kau bilang hanya teman?" Wonwoo menatap tajam mata Mingyu yang juga tengah berdiri dipagar pembatas sungai Han, disampingnya "Seorang teman tidak akan mengencani temannya didepan kekasihnya, Tuan Kim!" lalu tersenyum kecewa. Wonwoo sudah sekuat tenaga menahan lelehan itu agar tak jatuh dipipinya. Namun apa daya, semakin ia ingin melupakan, semakin ingatan itu berkelebat cepat dikepalanya.

"Kau salah paham, Wonu. Untuk itu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Kita turun dulu, eoh?" bujuk Mingyu dengan sabarnya.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku disini. Kau pulanglah." ucap Wonwoo hampa lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan air yang berkilau terkena sinar lampu taman.

"Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku semakin khawatir. Kita pulang bersama, eoh? Aku akan mengantarmu." Mingyu berniat menarik lembut tangan Wonwoo, namun lelaki kurus itu justru menampik kuat lengan Mingyu. Ah, tidak, sikap Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba justru membuat Mingyu terkejut. Ia tersentak dan tanpa sadar kakinya terpelesat.

Set!

"AAAAA..."

"MINGYU!" Wonwoo berteriak kencang. Matanya yang sudah penuh genangan air semakin deras mengalir ketika melihat Mingyu bergelantung dibawahnya.

"Wonu..." ucap Mingyu lirih diantara rasa takutnya.

"Mingyu, raih tanganku!" Wonwo merendahkan tubuhnya dan berusaha meraih tangan Mingyu. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Mingyu saat ini. Sebuah phobia memang menjadi momok yang begitu menakutkan, dan hal itu pasti akan berdampak buruk pada Mingyu.

"Ak-u tidak bisa..." ucap Mingyu lirih. Ia menahan napas ketika matanya menatap genangan air dibawahnya.

"Tidak, Ming. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku benar-benar..."

DUK!

Tangan Wonwoo membentur besi ketika berusaha meraih tangan Mingyu. Ia meringis kesakitan namun ia coba mengabaikannya. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk merengek, Mingyu dalam bahaya.

"Naiklah kesisi jalan, kau bisa jatuh." ucap Mingyu diantara rasa takutnya. Bagaimanapun juga Mingyu sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Dia tak ingin melihat kesayangannya dalam bahaya. Bahkan disaat dirinya terancam kematian, Mingyu masih sempat menghawatirnkan lelaki kurus itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat "Apa kau bodoh? Aku sedang mencoba menyelamatkanmu! Pegang tanganku, cepat!"

"Aku... masih men-coba." Mingyu berusaha meraih tangan Wonwoo. Namun sia-sia karena bobot tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk ukuran Wonwoo. Jika Mingyu mengerahkan kekuatannya sekalipun Wonwoo juga tetap akan kesuliatan.

"Aku tidak bi-sa, Wonu."

"Kau pasti bisa!"

"Aku tidak..."

"Bisa! Kau pasti bisa!" Wonwoo berteriak dengan genangan air yang telah jatuh dikedua pipinya. Ia merasa bersalah. Jika saja dirinya tak berniat menakut-nakuti Mingyu agar bisa berkata jujur padanya tentang Jeonghan, maka ini semua tak akan terjadi. Mingyu tak akan terjatuh seperti ini.

Wonwoo masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meraih tangan Mingyu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan tubuhnya yang semakin merendah. Usahanya tak sia-sia karena akhirnya satu tangan Mingyu berhasil ia raih.

"Mian..." Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu jika ini tak akan berhasil. Sorot mataya begitu hampa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, jangan meminta maaf...hiks."

"Ti-dak, jangan m-menangis" Mingyu merasakan tangannya mulai gemetar, otot lengannya sudah terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya "Pergilah,Wonwoo. Kau bisa ikut terjatuh jika seperti ini." ucapnya lagi. Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia mencoba tak mendengarkan ucapan Mingyu dan terus menggenggam tangan Mingyu erat. Namun setelah ucapan itu, Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya yang ringan. Karena dirinya ikut meluncur jatuh kebawah bersama Mingyu.

"Mianhae...Wonwoo-ya"

DUK!

BYUUR!

...

...

"Jangan mengada-ada. Aku tahu kau benci padaku karena Mingyu lebih memilih menjadi kekasihku dari pada kau!"

"Hah! Omong kosong!" Jeonghan tertawa meremehkan, dan Wonwoo tak suka itu. "Kau itu pembunuh! Kau membunuh Mingyu!"

DEG!

Wonwoo, Kyungsoo, dan juga Kai terkejut dengan penuturan Jeonghan.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya gugup dan Kai melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"DIA! Dia yang telah membunuh Mingyu!" ucap Jeonghan sambil menunjuk wajah Wonwoo, matanya menatap tajam mata Wonwoo dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo juga Kai semakin tak mengerti "Jika saja kau tak memiliki akal bodoh seperti itu, Mingyu tak akan mati begitu saja."

Wonwoo hanya diam, namun matanya memancarkan kemarahan luar biasa.

"Hari itu Mingyu datang menemuiku. Sebelumnya dia memintaku membelikan satu set lego kayu berwajah Wonwoo pada bungkusnya. Mingyu sengaja memesan itu untuk hari ulang tahun Wonwoo" Jeonghan menjeda kalimatnya sebentar "Tapi si bodoh ini mengacaukan semuanya!" lalu menghempaskan tangannya sendiri menjauhi wajah Wonwoo.

"Ak-aku tak mengerti." Kyungsoo semakin dibuat bingung. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo yang membunuh Mingyu. Lalu Kai, apa ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?

"Wonwoo mencoba menakut-nakuti Mingyu dengan acara bunuh diri konyol hingga Mingyu rela berlari dari apartemenku ke sungai Han hanya untuk membujuk bocah bodoh itu" Jeonghan berkata sambil tersengal menahan marah"Namun kejadian tak terduga menimpa mereka berdua. Mingyu tak sengaja terpeleset hingga jatuh dan 'beruntungnya' Wonwoo ikut terjatuh ke sungai bersamanya." lanjut Jeonghan.

Kyungsoo dan Kai tak berkedip mendengar hal itu. Ini begitu rumit.

"Kau yang mengarang cerita, Yoon Jeonghan! Aku sama sekali tak menemui Mingyu hari itu!" bela Wonwoo.

"Kau tak ingat?" Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo tajam dengan senyum sinis yang menakutkan, bahkan Kyungsoo bergidik melihat senyum itu "Ahh...aku hampir lupa. _Lucid Intervals_ , kau mengalami itu bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Penyakit apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang memang tak mengerti dengan istilah medis.

"Wonwoo mengalami cidera otak ketika tubuhnya jatuh dan membentur besi jembatan. Kepalanya memiliki luka paling besar. Itu bukan penyakit, hanya sebuah perkembangan otak sementara pasca cidera otak traumatis" terang Jeonghan yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Wonwoo tak bisa mengingat apapun, jadi ia tak tahu ucapan Jeonghan ini benar atau tidak.

"Maksudmu? Wonwoo..."

"Wonwoo ditemukan warga saat terdampar tak jauh dari lokasinya terjun, sedangkan Mingyu masih belum diketahui keberadaannya hingga sekarang." Kyungsoo refleks menutup mulut. Dari mana Jeonghan tahu ini semua?

"Dan kau tahu Kyungsoo hyung?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Jeonghan "Yang sedang duduk disampingmu itu bukan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah sebuah arwah."

Kai yang petama kali menoleh kearah Wonwoo, menatap wajah manis itu dalam diam. Kai menangkap raut wajah Wonwoo yang memucat, lalu beralih pada kakinya. Astaga! Mengapa Kai baru menyadari jika Wonwoo juga tak menapaki lantai?

"Kau terkejut?" Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dalam diam, sejak perkataannya tadi Wonwoo merasa jika tubuhnya menjadi ringan tanpa alasan. "Kau itu arwah, tak sadarkah kau dengan itu? Ragamu masih berada di Rumah Sakit, kau belum mati Wonwoo. Kau hanya koma."

"D-dari mana kau menyimpulkan itu?" Kyungsoo betanya diantara rasa terkejutnya.

"Karena aku sama sepertimu, Kyungsoo hyung. Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak dilihat oleh orang lain." lalu Jeonghan tersenyum lembut, berbeda dengan senyumnya yang tadi ia tunjukkan.

"Kau?"

"Aku juga indigo. Bahkan aku bisa melihat Kai hyung yang sedang melayang didekatmu" Jeonghan menatap Kai yang memasang wajah sulit ditebak. "Dan juga seseorang yang kau temui didepan pintu, wanita disudut ruangan, bahkan bocah yang sedang tertawa di samping kakimu, aku melihatnya."

Kyungsoo berkedip tak percaya. Tapi pergerakan gelisah dari seorang lelaki kurus disebelahnya menyita perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Jadi... aku..." Wonwoo berkata lirih.

"Kembalilah Wonwoo" ucap Jeonghan lembut. Aura kemarah dan percikan kekesalan seolah hilang hanya dengan menatap wajah hampa Jeon Wonwoo "Kembalilah kerumah sakit. Berbahaya jika kau meninggalkan ragamu disana terlalu lama."

"Kau ini bicara apa, huh?" suara Wonwoo bergetar. Ia tak berani menatap Jeonghan, karena apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu membuat dadanya sakit.

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang masih duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok tepat didepan Wonwoo lalu...

"Kau lihat?" tangan Jeonghan mencoba meraih tangan Wonwoo, namun tangan Jeonghan terlewat begitu saja. Tentu saja, Wonwoo adalah makluk samar, untuk itulah ia tak dapat disentuh.

Wonwoo semakin tak dapat menahan lagi air matanya. Ia merasa jika dunia terlalu jahat. Tuhan tak berpihak padanya.

Kyungsoo mentap Wonwoo dalam diam seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh lelaki kurus itu. Sebenarnya dari awal bertemu Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh karena Wonwoo seperti tak beraura. Kyungsoo tak curiga dan tak menganggap Wonwoo sebuah arwah karena lelaki itu masih dapat duduk dan berkomunikasi dengannya. Namun sekarang Kyungsoo tahu apa sebabnya. Karena Wonwoo sebenarnya masih hidup, hanya saja arwahnya yang berkeliaran dan melupakan memorinya. Sedangkan Kai sudah mati, itulah mengapa Wonwoo masih terlihat segar tanpa noda darah dan bekas luka seperti Kai.

"Aku ingin mencari Mingyu" Wonwoo mulai terisak "Aku khawatir padanya." lalu menggenggam kepaan tangannya erat.

"Wonwoo..." Kyungsoo mencoba menyentuh Wonwoo namun ia urungkan karena Jeonghan meliriknya dan menggeleng-melarang secara tak langsung "Kita akan mencarinya sama-sama."

...

...

Kyungsoo hampir gila rasanya. Ia merasa jika dunianya sudah ditarik paksa oleh makluk-makluk terikat waktu. Kyungsoo merasa jika dirinya sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri dunia yang berbeda dengan dunianya hingga tanpa ia sadari dirinya mulai sulit membedakan mana arwah dan mana orang betulan.

"Tapi...tentang ponsel itu?" tanya Kyungsoo disela kesibukannya menyetir.

"Aku berbohong soal itu. Itu bukan ponsel Mingyu." jawab Jeonghan lirih.

Kai melirik spion diatasnya, menatap wajah Jeonghan yang tengah menunduk. Sementara Wonwoo hanya menarik napas dalam.

"Wae?"

"Aku mencoba menghilangkan jejak Mingyu setelah kejadian-kejadian aneh itu. Mingyu sering berkata jika dirinya diteror orang asing."

"Itu pasti Chanyeol." ucap Kai tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak yakin." jawab Jeonghan.

Tiiiiiiiinnn!

Ckiieet!

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo mengerem mendadak hingga membuat tubuhnya terjerembab kedepan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai khawatir. Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dirinya masih dalam keadaan _shock_ akibat mata bulatnya melihat sesuatu.

"Disana." tunjuk Kyungsoo takut-takut. Ia menunjuk pada seorang lelaki tua yang terlindas ban truk. Tentu saja itu bukan kecelakaan. Itu hanyalah sebuah arwah yang tak mau pergi dari sisi ban truk karena kematiannya yang seperti itu.

Kyungsoo paling takut dengan hal-hal seperti kecelakaan. Karena akan banyak darah juga arwah-arwah tak tenang setelahnya. Seperti sekarang. Kakek yang terlindas itu hanya bisa meraung. Kepalanya pecah hingga memperlihatkan tempurung kepala serta urat-urat pada otaknya. Rengekan serta tangisan yang tak didengar orang-orang membuat dada Kyungsoo seakan tersayat. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menolong, namun jika Kyungsoo terlibat dengan urusan kakek itu, bagaimana dengan Kai?

"M-Mingyu?" Wonwoo berucap lirih membuyarkan rasa takut Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kai serta Jeonghan langsung megarahkan padangan ketempat Wonwoo menatap.

"Eodiga?"

Wonwoo menunjuk arah tikungan jalan. Dan disana Jeonghan melihat sosok Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum dibawah temaram lampu jalan.

"Mengapa Mingyu seperti itu?" Kai yang terlalu penasaran akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia merasakan keanehan pada adiknya. Mingyu seperti seseorang yang sedang menyamar. Lihat saja pakaiannya yang serba hitam juga topi yang menyamarkan wajahnya dari orang-orang.

"Dia pergi." ucap Kyungsoo setelah melihat seluet Mingyu yang berjalan kesudut jalan kemudian menghilang.

"Aku harus mengejarnya." Wonwoo yang tak sabaran berniat membuka pintu mobil, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena Kai yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya. Wonwoo terkejut karena sebelumnya ia tak bisa melihat Kai disana.

"Jangan gegabah, Mingyu sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Kita ikuti dia dari belakang." ucap Kai lembut.

Wonwoo ingin menangis rasanya. Bertemu dengan Kai hyung disaat sama-sama menjadi arwah membuat dadanya sakit. Rasanya seperti dihimpit beton kasar yang mengerikan.

"Kai hyung...kau?" Wonwoo menatap wajah dan kepala Kai yang penuh luka, kemudian meneteskan air matanya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Jika Wonwoo saja nyeri melihat bagaimana keadaan Kai saat ini apalagi Kyungsoo?

"Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah semuanya terungkap. Kau mau membantuku bukan?" tanya Kai hati-hati karena ia tahu jika Wonwoo memiliki emosi yang mudah berubah. Dulu Mingyu sering sekali menceritakan tentang lelaki manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Lelaki manis yang galak dan dingin, namun memiliki sisi hangat dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Lelaki yang selalu menguatkan Mingyu meskipun Wonwoo sendiri sebenarnya seorang yang cengeng dibalik sifat kerasnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar itu. Kai tersenyum, kemudian melangkah mundur menembus pintu mobil. Wonwoo mengikutinya, dan sekarang mereka sudah berada diluar mobil tanpa harus bersusah payah membuka pintunya.

"Aku akan mencari Mingyu bersama Wonwoo." ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku dan Jeonghan akan mengikuti kalian dari belakang." dan perkataan itu mengiringi langkah Kai juga Wonwoo pergi.

"Katakan padaku! Apa aku masih bisa menjadi manusia normal setelah semua ini?" tanya Kyungsoo samar.

Jenghan tersenyum dengan pertanyaan itu "Tentu saja. Kita hanya membantu mereka, hyung. Kita tak benar-benar masuk kedunia mereka." balasnya.

"Benar."

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" Jeonghan menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari spion dan Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Sangat."

"Kau harus kuat, hyung. Dan selesaikan semuanya. Kai hyung akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau melakukan semua itu." Jeonghan berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang berusaha. Ah! Aku baru ingat. Kau bilang Chanyeol orang yang tak berbahaya, apa kau mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat ketika menanyakan hal itu.

"Um. Ayahnya adalah seorang donatur besar di panti Asuhan tempatku bernaung dulu. Chanyeol hyung juga sering main ke Panti, namun dia tak datang lagi semenjak Ayahnya menikah dengan Ibu Kim"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi Chanyeol hyung pernah berkata jika dia benci orang-orang yang menganggu hidupnya. Aku sempat menebak jika yang dimaksud adalah Ibu Mingyu juga Kai hyung, tapi..." Jeonghan menggantung ucapannya "Ah, hyung. Bukankah seharusnya kita mengikuti Wonwoo dan Kai hyung?"

"Astaga, kenapa bisa aku lupa. Kita cari mereka.".

...

...

Beberapa jam sebelum Kai tewas.

Sore yang cerah. Kai duduk didepan televisi sambil memangku toples bening berisi bola-bola renyah didalamnya. Ia sangat suka hari libur, karena dirinya akan memiliki banyak waktu bersantai dan istirahat.

Tap Tap Tap!

Matanya beralih dari layar televisi ketika mendengar suara derap langkah menuruni tangga. Ia melongo ketika mendapati adik laki-lakinya tampak rapi dengan kemeja biru muda berlengan pendek dan celana hitam yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin menjulang.

"Mau pergi?" tanya Kai setelah Mingyu duduk disampingnya sambil mengenakan sepatu.

"Yeap!"

"Ish! Kau melarangku pergi tapi kau sendiri mau pergi. Dasar!" omel Kai.

"Hanya sebentar, hyung. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam 8 malam." balasnya cepat, tak mau Kai salah paham.

"Pergi kemana? Rapi sekali." tanya Kai sambil menelusuri ujung kepala Mingyu hingga kesepatunya.

"Ke apartemen Jeonghan."

"Uhuk!" Kai tersedak bola renyah yang baru ia masukkan kemulutnya "Yak! Kau mengencaninya? Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?" Kai melotot sambil menunjuk wajah Mingyu. Bahkan bola-bola yang ada dimulutnya hampir melompat keluar jika ia tak segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Eiy! Aku tidak mengencani Jeonghan. Kita hanya berteman." jawab Mingyu sambil menampik tangan Kai dari depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi kesana tapi berpakaian serapi ini? Jika Wonwoo tahu, habislah kau." ucap Kai sambil kembali memakan camilannya.

"Aku kesana karena ada suatu hal. Kenapa kau jadi cerewet dan ingin tahu sekali?" Mingyu berkata sewot.

"Aku cerewet karena kau mulai bertingkah, Kim Mingyu! Kau menjadi sering mengaturku, dan sekarang kau mau menjadi playboy?! Astaga! Aku bertaruh kau akan mati ditangan Wonwoo." ucap Kai asal.

"Yak! Bicaramu jelek sekali, hyung!"

"Wae? Aku bicara sesuai fakta, bodoh!"

"Ish! Akan kupenuhi mulutmu jika kau berkata lagi."

"Kau! Berani sekali padak...ugh! uhuk!" Mingyu segera menyumpal mulut Kai dengan bola-bola yang baru ia raih dari toples. Mingyu itu jahil, dan sekarang sifatnya sedang kambuh.

"Makan saja _snack_ mu, jangan cerewet lagi. Aku akan pulang cepat, kau jangan keluar kemana-mana, arra?" perintah Mingyu sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Yak! Kembali kau bocah nakal! Jangan memakai mobilkuuuu...!" dan teriakan Kai hanya lewat begitu saja ditelinga Mingyu.

Cling!

"Dasar bocah tengik itu. Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti!" gerutunya sambil menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas tak jauh dari sofa.

Nomor tak diketahui.

' _Kau tahu, jika seseorang tak mendengarku, maka orang lain yang akan menanggung akibatnya'_

"Apa ini? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Kai setelah membaca isi pesan.

Cling!

' _Bersiaplah!..._

 _Menjemput kedamaianmu'_

Kai merinding seketika. Isi pesan itu seperti memiliki aura yang menganggu. Kai bukan seorang lelaki penakut, namun entah mengapa membaca isi pesan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Kai hanya berdiam diri didepan televisi. Mengira-ngira maksud isi pesan dari nomor yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Bahkan suara televisi tak menganggu pemikirannya yang melalang buana. Sebenarnya Kai tak ingin memikirkan isi pesan yang 'mungkin' saja berasal dari orang tak jelas diluar sana, namun begitu pesan-pesan itu terus menerus dikirim dengan berbagai ancaman dan peringatan, mau tak mau Kai kepikiran juga.

Apa maksud dari pesan peringatan itu?

Dan juga apa tujuan 'orang' itu mengirim pesan kepadanya?

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan peringatan-peringatan dari Mingyu?

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa Mingyu tak mengatakan apapun padanya?

Mengingat tentang Mingyu, Kai baru menyadari jika gelap mulai menyapa. Tak ia sadari juga jika diriya sudah berdiam diri cukup lama. Tidak, bahkan sudah sangat lama. Kai terlalu menghawatirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ada ujung akarnya. Tapi aneh saja, ancaman-ancaman itu seakan membuat dirinya merasa takut tanpa alasan.

Kai melirik jam dinding yang tertempel disebelah kiri televisi. Sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Kemana bocah itu? Ini bahkan sudah jauh melebihi jam pulangnya." gumam Kai.

Krieeettt!

Kai melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara aneh dari arah dapur. Astaga! Ia lupa menyalakan lampu rumah sejak sore tadi. Kai terlalu fokus pada pemikiran anehnya. Hingga hanya sebuah sorot televisi yang mampu menyinari ruang tengah dimana dirinya berdiam saat ini.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mulai berdiri, berniat menuju saklar lampu yang berada didekat pintu arah balkon. Karena gelap, Kai menggunakan ponselnya untuk penerangan. Kakinya mulai melangkah.

Tenang

Tanpa suara

"Jika dalam keadaan gelap, rumah ini menjadi sedikit mengerikan." ucapnya sambil celingukan.

Cling!

Kai tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Menggeser layarnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan disana.

' _Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongin!'_

SET!

Srak!

Kai merasakan ringan pada tubuhnya. Ini terlalu cepat ketika tiba-tiba tangan dingin itu membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya kearah balkon hingga terlemparlah ia ketika tak bertenaga.

BRAKK!

Kai merasakan pening ketika kepalanya membentur padatan besi dibawahnya. Kai tahu jika tubuhnya terbanting pada kap mobil. Merasakan tubuh remuknya menggelinding keaspal hingga lelehan kental itu keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya.

Hanya sesaat ketika Kai berusaha mengambil napas yang seolah tersengal. Dan siluet hitam itu muncul. Mengawasinya. Hingga kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

...

...

Mata Wonwoo menangkap sosok Mingyu yang terus berjalan. Ia tak berusaha memanggil karena Wonwoo cukup sadar diri jika dirinya hanyalah sebuah arwah. Mana bisa Mingyu melihat dirinya? Begitu pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan Kai terus berjalan hingga tubuh Mingyu berbelok diujung tikungan.

"Bukankah ini arah ke sungai Han?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tak ingat."

Kai memaklumi. Ia merekam dengan baik perkataan Jeonghan beberapa saat yang lalu mengenai Wonwoo dan masalah pada memorinya.

Wonwoo dan Kai menghentikan langkahnya ketika Mingyu berdiri dibawah jembatan sungai Han. Mereka melihat jika Mingyu menunjuk satu titik tak jauh dari sana.

Kai tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia butuh Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Kalian disini?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kai dan Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo juga Jeonghan berdiri dibelakangn mereka.

"Mingyu." tunjuk Kai.

"Aku akan mencoba mendekatinya." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut." Wonwoo menyela.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia harus meyakinkan Wonwoo terlebih dulu jika ingin mendekati Mingyu. Bukan apa-apa, Kyungsoo hanya takut jika lelaki kurus itu tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Ya." dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkah, mengarahkan kakinya pada rerumputan liar yang sudah meninggi. Ia saja heran, bagaimana bisa ada sisi tak terawat seperti ini mengingat sungai Han adalah salah satu tempat wisata di Seoul yang cukup terkenal.

Guk!

Wonwoo tersentak ketika tiba-tiba suara gonggongan anjing menyapa telinganya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita melewatinya?" tanya Wonwoo ragu saat mata tajamnya menangkap sosok anjing hitam besar tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tak apa." jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

Guk! Guk!

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika kakinya mulai melangkah maju. Suara anjing ini begitu berisik menurutnya. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa ada anjing disini? Melihat tali panjang melingkar dilehernya, Wonwoo yakin anjing itu dimiliki oleh seseorang.

"Jangan takut. Dia sudah mati." suara Kyungsoo memecah lamunan Wonwoo.

"Mwo?"

"Lihat robekan pada perutnya."

Lalu Wonwoo menatap perut yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Dan Wonwoo refleks menutup mulut ketika melihat perut anjing itu berlubang hingga memperlihatkan ususnya yang terurai.

"Dia sedang mencari pemiliknya. Mungkin anjing itu mati tertabrak sesuatu ketika pemiliknya lalai menjaganya."

Wonwoo menahan napas ketika bau amis mulai menyapa hidungnya.

"Bisakah kita terus berjalan saja, hyung?"

Dan Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang menurutnya lucu. Pantas saja Mingyu yang pecicilan seperti itu bisa takluk pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo memiliki beberapa kepribadian yang menarik menurut Kyungsoo. Sesaat bisa keras, sesaat bisa hangat, sesaat juga bisa menggemaskan.

Lalu mereka mulai kembali berjalan menuju ketempat Mingyu berdiri.

"Mingyu-ya." sapa Kyungsoo lirih.

Tak ada jawaban. Namun Kyungsoo melihat keanehan pada wajah Mingyu.

"Ming-"

"Disana." tunjuk Mingyu memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Mengabaikan keganjalan itu, Kyungsoo sontak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Mingyu.

"Apa ada sesuatu disana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tolong."

Bruk!

Wonwoo terjatuh ditempatnya ketika melihat siluet wajah dibalik semak-semak. Dadanya sesak, tubuhnya lemas. Ia ingin menangis, namun air matanya tak lagi bisa jatuh.

"Wonwoo?! Ada apa?" teriak Jeonghan dari kejauhan. Ia khawatir saat melihat tubuh Wonwoo jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo, Jeonghan segera berlari kearah tempat Wonwoo dan Kyungsoo berada. Kai merasa sesuatu hal buruk telah terjadi. Untuk itulah ia mengikuti Jeonghan dari belakang.

"Mingyu-ya... hiks." Wonwoo mulai terisak. Jeonghan menutup mulutnya ketika melihat sosok pucat yang tergeletak dibalik semak-semak.

"Mingyu-ya..." raungan Wonwoo membuat hati Kai sakit. Ia memang hanya sebuah arwah, namun Tuhan tak menghilangkan perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang menatap Mingyu. Ia tahu jika Kai pasti tertekan melihat adik kesayangannya mati seperti ini.

"Hyung...' Mingyu menunduk ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kai berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau bocah nakal!" ucap Kai gemetar.

"Mianhae."

"Kenapa kau tak pulang tepat waktu, eoh?" Kai mendekati Mingyu.

"Mianhae, hyung..."

"Kau berbohong padaku." Kai bersiap menjitak kepala Mingyu, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat mata Mingyu yang berair.

"Setidaknya aku bisa ikut bersamamu." ucap Mingyu menahan sesak.

"Dasar nakal! Kapan kau bisa mulai dewasa, eoh? Kau membuatku merasa gagal jadi hyung yang baik." Kai melepaskan lelehan bening dari kedua matanya. Sementara Mingyu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kai yang sewot seperti biasanya. Begitu lucu.

"Mingyu." sapa Jeonghan lirih hingga lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh padanya. Jeonghan tak berkata apapun, namun matanya terarah pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengerti, untuk itu ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang masih terduduk ditanah. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Wonwoo.

"Hey..." sapa Mingyu. Wonwoo yang masih terisak sambil memegang dadanya sontak menatap mata tajam didepannya "Apa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan senyum paksa.

"Jangan tersenyum, bodoh!" ucap Wonwoo sambil terisak.

"Ini bukan seperti Wonwoo-ku. Kau cengeng." ucap Mingyu menggoda.

"Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!" ucapan Wonwoo mengingatkan Kai pada Kyungsoo. Ketika pertama kali Kai mendatangi Kyungsoo sebagai arwah, Kyungsoo juga berkata demikian.

"Aku minta maaf, um?" ucap Mingyu lembut. Ia ingin mengelus rambut Wonwoo, memeluk erat kekasih manisnya itu jika perlu, namun niatnya ia urungkan. Ia tak mungkin bisa meraih Wonwoo seperti dulu.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Mingyu? Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Wonwoo semakin terisak.

"Karena aku menyayangimu" jawabnya "Kau tahu, aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Mingyu berkata sambil menatap Jeonghan. Mengerti, Jeonghan segera mendatangi mayat Mingyu dan mengambil kotak yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana.

Jeonghan memberikan kotak itu pada Wonwoo yang kemudian diterima Wonwoo dengan wajah kesal dan mata sembab.

"Untukmu. Selamat Ulang tahun."

"Hiks! Aku benci padamu, Mingyu bodoh! KAU MEMBUATKU INGIN MARAH-MARAH! hiks..hiks...!" ucap Wonwoo setengah berteriak ketika melihat bahwa kotak itu adalah satu set lego kayu bergambar wajahnya. Sesuatu yang begitu ia inginkan.

"Inilah Wonwoo-ku. Kau akan selalu marah-marah dimanapun dan kapanpun." Mingyu tersenyum "kembalilah" lanjutnya membuat Wonwoo tersadar.

"Mwo?"

"Kau masih bisa hidup jika kau tak meninggalkan ragamu terlalu lama. Hiduplah dengan baik. Jangan melakukan sesuatu jika aku tak berada didekatmu." perintah Mingyu. Wonwoo mengelap air mata yang memenuhi pipinya.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku?" tanyanya polos.

"Um. Disini" Mingyu menunjuk dada Wonwoo "Dihatimu" lalu tersenyum. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum. hanya sesaat, karena kemudian Mingyu menghilang seperti debu tipis yang diterpa angin musim semi. Mingyu benar-benar meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa kata. Dan Wonwoo membenci hal itu.

Melihat Mingyu hilang, sontak Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai. Ia terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Kai tak lagi memiliki noda darah. Tubuh Kai bersih seperti saat ia masih hidup dulu.

"Terimakasih, Kyungie. Kau sudah banyak membantuku." ucap Kai lirih.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai megangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu."

Semilir angin malam menghilangkan sosok Kai. Kyungsoo tak lagi melihat Kai. Kali ini, ia benar-benar kehilangan Kai.

Raungan Wonwoo, pikiran rumit Kyungsoo, dan lamunan Jeonghan, mengiringi dinginnya malam yang membungkus kota Seoul. Kyungsoo baru sadar jika ucapan Kai diawal adalah benar. Kai memang tak berniat mencari siapa pembunuhnya, namun ia telah menemukan apa penyebab arwahnya tak dapat berjalan dengan tenang. Semua karena Mingyu. Karena Mingyu yang juga mati tanpa ia ketahui. Meskipun kematian Kai masih menjadi teka-teki, namun itu semua tak lagi menjadi penting ketika alasan dibalik tak tenangnya adalah Mingyu.

Dan sekarang, Kai bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Bahkan ketenangannya juga karena Mingyu.

"Selamat jalan, Kai-ya..."

...

...

' _Siapapun yang berani masuk kedalam keluargaku, harus mati!' - Chanyeol_

...

...

END

Weitss! Apa ini? Kenapa jadi penuh drama gini? Maapkan Jongsoo huwaa...

Btw, ini kelewat planing updatenya. Pengennya update cepet, tapi gegara ada kesibukan yang gak bisa ditinggalkan jadilah chapter 3 nya telat(banget) update wkwk...

Iya, Iya, tahu! Ini emang gantung. Tapi justru itulah ciri khasnya(?). Cerita horor mistery emang kadang suka gantung dan aneh,yekan?

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudi mampir dan memberikan respon baik. Itulah salah satu alasan Jongsoo mau lanjut nulis ditengah berkas yang numpuk dimeja kerja :D

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **kyungni sarang** **,** **unniechan1** **,** **dinadokyungsoo1** **,** **kaisoomin** **,** **Kim Reon** **,** **wonuumingyu** **,** **Itsmevv** **,** **cute,** **tarifebrianti** **,** **M97W96** **,** **Yuuki Asuna41** **,** **,** **AinayaFattika** **,** **Lovesoo** **,** **kyungsoonia** **,** **Twelves**

Maap kalo ada yang kelewat ^^

Saranghae... XOXO


End file.
